X-ray diffraction is a well-known technique for materials analysis. In many applications, it is useful to carry out the materials analysis not merely at one spot on a sample, but at multiple points on a surface of the sample. This is particularly the case for samples which are not uniform crystals over their whole surface.
In such cases, it is generally necessary to carry out X-ray diffraction illuminating the sample with a very small spot to enable the diffraction to be measured at that spot. This gives rise to a number of difficulties. The spot is generally achieved using a pin-hole or other dedicated X-ray optics for micro-diffraction which results in very low X-ray intensities. Further, in order to image other regions of the sample it is necessary to move the sample (or equivalently the spot) which requires accurate sample positioning possibilities (sample stage). This however is difficult especially at high resolutions where very accurate alignment of the sample may be required every time the sample is moved. Thus, measuring the X-ray diffraction across the surface of the sample can be a very difficult and time consuming job.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved technique for measuring X-ray diffraction of samples.